


The Haunting

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Billy Jukes gasped the minute he viewed a woman's spirit materializing by Captain Hook. He stepped back after he focused on the spirit's white dress and matching hat. He recalled Captain Hook mentioning her recently. Cecilia. His betrothed. Billy Jukes tried to remember anything else about her.Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Hook's Christmas, Invisible Tootles, etc.





	The Haunting

I never owned Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Billy Jukes gasped the minute he viewed a woman's spirit materializing by Captain Hook. He stepped back after he focused on the spirit's white dress and matching hat. He recalled Captain Hook mentioning her recently. Cecilia. His betrothed. Billy Jukes tried to remember anything else about her.

A prisoner of Captain Jasper Hook revealing tears near her betrothed. Cecilia refusing to marry Midshipman James Hook while mentioning a golden idol replacing her.

Eyes were on Cecilia's spirit as she frowned and remained near Captain James Hook's side. 

Billy Jukes wondered if Cecilia was going to end Captain Hook's life for allowing his sibling to capture her. He saw her frown. Scowling, Billy Jukes ran to Cecilia before she turned to him with wide eyes and vanished. After pausing, he viewed Captain Hook turning to him and glowering. 

''Cecilia found me before you frightened her. She wished to remain with me. She was never going to hurt me,'' Captain Hook said.

Billy Jukes ran before Captain Hook pursued him. He was going to be a spirit if the latter caught him.

 

THE END


End file.
